Naruto: Kyōka Suigetsu Reborn
by Darkness's Messenger
Summary: A story in which Naruto gains a strange power at 8 years old. Hated by his village, Naruto reveals his true powers at the Chuunin Exam finals. Contains Strong, Dark, Aizen-like Naruto, FemKyuubi, FemHaku, etc. Inspired by other stories, such as Shatter, Shattering Existence, and Naruto: Mirror Flower Water Moon. I give credit where credit is due. NOT an Aizen/Naruto pairing.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Bleach... like you didn't know that already. I mean really. If I did, Naruto wouldn't be stupid, wouldn't wear a 'kill me' orange tracksuit, Sasuke and Sakura would be bashed a lot more, as well as for various other problems. But, I digress. enjoy the story.

The Finals of the Chuunin matches had arrived at long last. The crowd was ecstatic at seeing the majority of Konoha's most promising Genin participating, and were even more pleased with the events now before them. At that very moment in time, they were seeing Uzumaki Naruto fighting Hyuuga Neji in an intense, all out fight, as the latter of the two had just scored a crucial blow against the blonde Jinchuriki. Victory for the Hyuuga Branch family member was now certain. He had obtained the victory he proclaimed. Fate deemed the match was his and his alone. That Fate was tied to all things. Fate was the one to decide who the victor was, and who was the loser not just in life, but in all things.

However, if there was one thing the Uzumaki would do before the end of the match, it would be to, quite literally, shatter their illusion of Fate.

"You were destined to lose from the start Uzumaki. Fate has declared me the victor of our match, and Fate had declared you a failure. Just as it did back at the Academy," said Neji, as he watched Naruto struggle to get up, and cough up a fair quantity of blood.

"You bastard! Fate is just a word used to excuse people's laziness! You called me a loser, but I never tried to kill Hinata over some shit that happened years ago that wasn't her fault," said Naruto before Neji dashed forward and kicked him in the face.

"Shut up! It _was_ her fault! She was weak, worthless!" said Neji seeing Naruto sit up with an ugly grin on his now bloody face.

"Baka! She was a child. Her kidnapper was a Jounin from Kumo. How could she possibly fight him off? Just how stupid can you be?" demanded Naruto, as Hyuuga Neji scowled further, and lashed out angrily with his Gentle Fist, fatally hitting Naruto directly in the heart, exactly where he had aimed for Hinata in his previous duel.

"Because Fate decrees that I can. Unlike you, I have no illusions about being free, and no illusions about having any choice," said Neji whist seeing Naruto's shocked pain filled face gaze at him for a few seconds before the Uzumaki boy grinned again.

And laughed.

"Is that so? Well then, allow me contradict your ridiculous belief of 'fate'." stated Naruto calmly, with a bloody smile. **_"Kudakero"_**(Shatter) He looked upwards to the heaves, and his eyes shone sky blue. **_"Kyōka Suigetsu"_** (Mirror Flower Water Moon) before everyone, his form shattered like glass, much to the surprise of Neji and the people in the stadium.

"W-what the Hell? What kind of Jutsu was that?" questioned Neji, only to be stabbed from behind with the sword responsible for his injury sticking out of his stomach.

"You poor, deluded fool. Fate has no power over me. Fate is merely an illusion. And one that you have had forced upon you by the elders of this village at that, much as they tried with me. But I am bound by no such illusions, not now, not ever," said the smooth deep voice of Uzumaki Naruto from behind Neji, which was _much_ different then what everyone else was use to, and it wasn't just his voice that had changed either.

Naruto had changed entirely. No longer was Naruto the spiky blonde haired, blue eyed, orange wearing, ramen eating loudmouth, who loudly proclaimed of one day being Hokage, and acted like a complete idiot. The Naruto that stood behind Neji was several inches taller, more lean and muscular, and held an air of confidence and power around him. He was wearing white Hakama pants, white tabi shoes, a thick, purple sash, a white Shinobi shirt, and a high collared white trench-coat like top, all of which were trimmed with black. His hair was shoulder length, slightly curly, and pulled back away from his face with a single thick strand of blonde, curly hair falling down to the corner of his smirking mouth. Even his face was slightly different. It was slightly more angular, there was no 'baby fat', and his skin was smoother, although the whisker marks that everyone used to recognize him as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki were now thicker and harsher looking.

**_~AN: Basically, in terms of facial structure/appearance, he looks like Aizen, just with a different color palette and the facial markings. For voice, he also sounds like Aizen. And for everyone, go by what they looked like in the Manga, if only because the characters looks better than in the Anime~_**

"W-what? How? You shouldn't..." stuttered Neji, as the sword was pulled out of his back with a painful squelch, as he fell to his hands and knees.

"Shouldn't what? Know anything about swords? Know anything at all? What you know about me is just an illusion. An illusion that I have cast over the eyes of the village for years," said Naruto smoothly, as his mind began to drift towards the past, and how he had obtained this power.

~Flashback~

It was a day like any other. The entire village had an air of peace to it. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and an eight year old child was running for his life from an angry crowd. This child had spiky golden blond hair, sky blue eyes, and, on each cheek, three odd marks that resembled fox whiskers. The boy, a young Uzumaki Naruto, was wearing a tattered orange jumpsuit, and both he and his rags were quite filthy. As always, the boy could hear the usual shouts of "Kill the Demon!" and "Let's finish what the Yondaime started!"

"Hurry up before he gets away from us!" Yelled a man as he was being followed by a few other villagers. "This time around, you're not going to escape your punishment, you demon!"

"We know the Yondaime sealed you to this form so that we can finish the job!" Another person yelled along with others yelling random things.

It was nothing new. He had been beaten for years. It happened every year on his birthday (although it certainly wasn't limited to that day alone), which was coincidentally the same anniversary of the day the Yondaime 'defeated' the Kyuubi. Now, Naruto was no fool. He may have looked the part, acted the part, and even lived the part, but he was no fool. From a young age, the boy was incredibly intelligent. He quickly learned that if he acted like a fool, if he kept smiling like a complete idiot, then the people would beat him less. Not much, hardly any at all, but enough for the boy to notice.

And thus, the mask of the idiot was born.

Yes, the boy loudly proclaimed that he would one day be the Hokage, and earn everyone's respect. But the truth, however, was that he couldn't care less about their respect. Why should he bother trying to earn the respect of those who hate and despise him for no other reason than having the Kyuubi sealed within him? Yes, the boy knew of the Kyuubi. It wasn't very hard to figure out. The fact that everyone called him the "Demon Brat" as they beat him was a pretty strong indicator. However, he knew simply for one reason alone; the fact that Naruto had long since met with the Kyuubi. After being near beaten to death dozens of times, he had traveled to his inner world many times and had long since met the Kyuubi, whose name was Kurama, and learned of everything; the sealing, his heritage, and why he was hated so. Although the boy didn't know it yet, soon the tides would turn.

_**~AN: I know that Kurama is a male name, however since the Kyuubi's name has since been revealed to canonically be Kurama, I decided to keep it the same rather than just creating a new one from scratch. Additionally, Kurama will probably be a masculine girl, ie rough, somewhat violent, possibly lewd, and however like he was in canon, just to help go along with her somewhat unfitting name. But despite this, she does care for Naruto.~**_

Shortly, he would be provided the means of his revenge.

Naruto had been training with Kurama in training for years, if only because Kurama didn't want a weak container to represent herself. And yet, Naruto knew that it was not yet time to reveal his abilities. As he was running, Naruto felt an odd pull come from the Forest of Death, and, not having much to lose, ran with the determination to find out what it was. Naruto quickly came upon a forest with heavily fortified gates each sealed off with chains and a rather large lock. There were warning signs all around the area making the young Jinchuriki nervous. The pull came on him once more but unlike the last time, it was stronger than before. Even the feeling that came with the pull was different. This time it felt as if something was calling him. As if in a trance, Naruto quickly scanned the fence until he found a small gap in the gates large enough for him to barely squeeze through. Despite the nervous feeling he was experiencing, he ran towards the gap and squeezed his body through. Once on the other side, he made his way towards where the pull came from. Perhaps wisely, the pursuing villagers, and few ninjas in the crowd chose not to follow the boy. After walking for an indeterminate amount of time, he knew he was close, although he couldn't really explain how he knew. All he knew was that his body was drawn towards something located here and he would find out what it was. Naruto went into the forest and continued his search for whatever it was he was drawn to.

Sometime later, his searching brought Naruto to the strange sight of a small bluish-purple orb that was glowing next to a sheathed Katana sword with a hexagonal guard, and a green silk wrap on the tsuka. Naruto couldn't help but feel captivated by the orb and sword. He wiped away blood pouring from his lips as he got closer to the strange pair of objects. He wasn't aware that it was blood he was wiping away. He thought it was drool. When he went to wipe his hands of said drool, it was then he noticed the red on his hands. His heart began to race at the sight of his blood. Not only did his heart begin racing, but pain erupted in his stomach once more but unlike last time, the pain caused his legs to give out. He dropped on the objects of power, only adding more pain. The last thing he saw was a bright light before blacking out.

~Scene Change~

Naruto felt himself being pulled into his mindscape. For a moment he was confused, but upon seeing where he was, he became noticeably calmer. He got up off the floor of his sewer-like mindscape in a huff. "I'm in my mindscape again? Why? Did Kurama call me here? If it was, then she's probably going to try and persuade me into taking the seal off her cage, AGAIN."

**"I'm afraid that is not the case, Naruto-san."**

Naruto jumped at the sound of the unknown voice, as he looked over and instead of Kurama, he saw a brown haired man wearing white robe-like clothes. His bare chest was revealed, showing the same glowing orb imbedded in his chest with a cross-like design on his chest around it. The green Katana was also visible at his waist.

"T-that orb... that sword... those are the same ones that I saw in the forest!" exclaimed Naruto.

**"That is correct, Naruto-san. I am the Hōgyoku, the same orb that you came across in the forest. As to why I appear like this, this is the appearance of my previous master, who was a powerful rouge Shinigami by the name of ****Sōsuke Aizen. He assembled a powerful army of creatures known as Arrancar and nearly succeeded in becoming a living God. But putting that aside for now, I wish to speak to you."**

"I… how… but… a-all right then, what is it that you want to talk to me about, Hōgyoku-san?"

**"What is the greatest desire in your life? How far would you go for it?"**

"W-what is my greatest desire? Honestly... I don't know. I've always been alone. I never had any real friends, and everyone hates me for having Kurama sealed within myself. But even with nothing, all I have left is myself. I've trained with Kurama for years, and she's taught me to be strong, and to desire strength. But I don't just want power, I want to be a God. I want the power to be a God. Then, I can change everything. Maybe it's selfish of me, but that's all I want. I have no one and nothing, other than Kurama. No family. No friends. Nothing else. People hate me for having her sealed in me, and I've almost been killed countless times. They've always call me a demon, a monster, evil. But _they_ are the monsters for doing this to me. Earning their respect is impossible and pointless now. Why should I have to work to earn the respect of people who have tried to kill me for my entire life? What I want is for them to believe in me, not to respect me. I want to become the God that they will have no choice but to believe in."

"**Are you sure? Is that what you really want Naruto-san?"** questioned the Hōgyoku.

"…Yes. It is." stated the boy firmly.

"**If your wish is to gain power, then I can easily grant that, Naruto-sama."**

And then, there was pain. Naruto felt like as if he was being burned alive (It wouldn't have been the first time), as his entire body was slowly, and painfully, broken down and reassembled, atom by atom. Finally, after what felt like an eon, the pain left him. Naruto struggled to his knees, half delirious from the intense pain, memories swirling through his head that he could tell did not belong to him.

"**It is done.**" stated the Hōgyoku._"_**Since my powers are not yet fully awakened yet, I have done all that I can, for now. It will take me some time to fully recover my true abilities. However, I was able to give you the power and **_**Zanpakutō **_**of my former master, as well as his memories, so that you will be able to effectively use them.**"

Naruto continued to watch the memories of Aizen, as he couldn't believe this was real, and then looked at the _Zanpakutō_ before realizing this _was real_. The young boy's sudden power surge, coupled with the new surge of memories, made him reach over to the _Zanpakutō_ at his waist, it glowed upon him touching the handle, and the Uzumaki's world went dark.

~End Flashback~

The now revealed blond smirked at the memory. The _Zanpakutō _in question had called to him, as it was now his to wield. After meeting with Kyōka Suigetsu, Naruto had a group meeting with Kurama, the _Zanpakutō, _the Hōgyoku, and himself. Together, they all came up with a plan. Together, they would grow strong. Together they would be a family. And together, they would make those who had wronged them in the past pay.

As to how the _Zanpakutō _and Hōgyoku got to this world? It was rather simple. Upon seeing his plans had not gone _exactly _as he planned, Aizen had apparently anticipated being defeated, and in the moments before his sealing was complete did the rogue Shinigami secretly send Kyōka Suigetsu and the Hōgyoku into a small dimensional rift before anyone even knew what he had done.

And together, they had proved themselves time and time again. Together, they trained in absolute secrecy. Their training regimens were widely different, but all were extremely harsh and difficult. Had it been anyone else, they would surely have died several times over. Kurama's training regime involved teaching the blond how to properly use her Chakra, his own, and a few decent techniques to boot. Kyōka Suigetsu had Naruto train vigorously to master her Shikai and her Bankai, as well as various Kido. Although Naruto would likely never make use of her Bankai, though it wouldn't hurt to know it, just in case. The Hōgyoku had not trained him so much as he had regulated his health and keeping him alive, being implanted within his chest, the same as it has with Aizen all those years ago. However, with the Hōgyoku in his chest, his training was elevated far beyond normal expectations, making him grow extremely powerful, extremely fast.

After many years of near death, almost suicidal training with the three of them, Naruto was extremely confident that he was by far the strongest being alive in his world. He had attained Shikai, Bankai, completely perfect control of Kurama's Youkai, as well as his own Chakra, a plethora of Jutsu, near mastery of most known Kido, and the Hōgyoku would eternally protect and heal his body, rendering him nearly immortal.

Throughout this time, Naruto's power has gradually extended to foreshadow the entire village, as he methodically put every single person in the entire village under the illusionary powers of his _Zanpakutō. _Although no one knew it, Naruto was, in effect, the true power of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He had, on multiple occasions, used his unknown influence to control various parts of the town, but that was just to further his plans.

_But he would rather see it slowly burn, along with most of its inhabitants, to ash._

"Can you see through the illusion that is Fate now, Hyuuga Neji? What you fought was merely an illusion. An illusion of what everyone wanted me to be. They had tried to turn me into a fool from years under their thumb. What the Academy saw was a fool, but in reality they saw the _illusion_ of a fool, and thus they were given what they wanted. It wasn't very hard. If one wants something badly enough, then it becomes that much easier for them to believe in it." explained Naruto.

'That can't be possible! I would have known. I would have remembered if he used something like that weapon on me,' thought the Hokage fearfully.

'Such power should be _mine_ alone. Perhaps I can convince the Kyuubi brat to join me after I burn Konoha to the ground around me,' plotted Orochimaru under the disguise of being the Kazekage of Suna.

"Do you really want to know how I defeated you Neji? It wasn't skill. It wasn't luck. It wasn't even the power of my _Zanpakutō_. I won by using your own pride against you. Your own pride, as a member of the Hyuuga Clan had compelled you to fight in such an extremely stagnant and _predicable _manner. All the Hyuuga know is the Gentle Fist Taijutsu and Kaiten. The Byakugan Eyes compensate for the weakness of being attacked via long rage by seeing the attacks before they get close enough to hit. That's all. However, there is a way around this, and it is rather a simple one at that." said Naruto; as he slowly paced by the downed Hyuuga with his weapon still out, and Neji struggling to crawl away from him.

Naruto noticed this. "Why are you trying to put distance between us? If you want to make sure your attacks hit me, then you should get close and attack me. Or is it that you're afraid of letting even a part of me out of your field of vision by getting close? If that's the case, then it's a foolish thought. Distance only has meaning in a fight between equals. With you and I, distance holds no meaning at all. Watch; If I do this... then I am instantly at your heart."

Between the space of one second and the next, Naruto had somehow instantly appeared in front of Neji, his long-fingered hand calmly rested over Neji's rapid heart, much to the shock of everyone, sans Naruto himself.

"Now do you understand? Can you actualize the gap in our powers? Can you recognize your own weakness? If you cannot do even that, then you are not worth killing." Naruto then calmly walked away from the fallen Hyuuga, his back turned.

"W-what are you talking about? There is no weakness!" yelled Neji defiantly leaping up to strike Naruto from behind.

"There is that Hyuuga pride of yours again. Blinding you to the truth and making you lash out violently to those that speak it. 'Bakudo #1: Sai!'" exclaimed Naruto, without turning around, before pointing at Neji with his free hand and in an instant the Hyuuga boy was on the ground again with his hands invisibly tied behind his back before eating dirt.

"You thought that you could destroy me simply by striking me with power? How naive… no, perhaps we simply differ in our basic understandings of the word 'power'. I shall enlighten you. This is what is known as 'power'." smirked the blonde.

"W-what? What is this?" struggled Neji while looking up at Naruto.

"Just a sample of my power," said Naruto simply, but in truth, it was simply a microscopic part of the vast knowledge Aizen had once learned. Kyōka Suigetsu, along with the Hōgyoku, had stored it within themselves long ago. Naruto had spent all his time learning what Aizen did in terms of Kido, and while many of them were completely mastered, he still had a ways to go.

"You coward!" spat Neji before Naruto stopped and looked down at him.

"Coward? To call me a coward considering what _you_ did seems rather hypocritical, doesn't it? Didn't you put your cousin in a similar situation to this a month ago? She was on the ground bleeding, hurting, and in agonizing pain just as you are now. You called her weak. Pathetic was another word I believe you threw in too. And yet, she still rose to fight you. That takes _courage_ Neji. That takes _fortitude_. Something that it seems your so called _Fate _cannot provide when the fight is not in your favor," berated Naruto, as he walked away from Neji, and then paused before turning to look at the proctor with a knowing look.

"...T-the winner of the match is Uzumaki Naruto!" said Genma, who _still _couldn't believe like the people in the stands watching that _this _person was Naruto, _and _he was the winner of the match.

"That was…unreal!" said Ino, as she saw Naruto walk confidently towards the fighter's box, his _Zanpakutō_ now sheathed while medics took Neji away.

"T-the Naruto we know is...a lie?" said Sakura in complete shock at seeing this new and supposedly _real _version of the blonde Uzumaki.

"It can't be. Naruto is weak, loud, and annoying. This can't be him!" said Ino in complete shock along with the rest of the Rookies in the stands.

"How troublesome. Just when you think you've figured Naruto out, he pulls this out, and freaks out everyone in the village," said Shikamaru in the box while turning his head to face Naruto now heading towards him.

"Naruto… How? W-why? …You changed… W-when?" stuttered Sakura, as she was struggling to comprehend what had happened moments ago.

"When? Since before you all knew me. Since the very beginning. I thought that much would have been obvious, even to you all. Don't tell me that you thought that I had changed like this overnight?" asked Naruto.

"S-since the beginning? But… How could you? How could you all lie to us like that, and for so long?!" quivered Sakura.

"How? It was rather easy. Although to be truthful, I never once thought of it that way. The fact remains that you never realized my true identity." stated the Aizen look-alike.

"WHAT?! You're blaming _us_?!" screeched Ino.

"That's correct." smiled Naruto. "None of you ever once tried to learn anything about me. You all merely accepted me for face value and then ignored me. You put me aside. What was it that Kakashi Hatake once said? 'A true Shinobi looks underneath the underneath?' In that regard, all of you failed, both as Shinobi, and as friends. But perhaps if you had simply been more observant, this moment wouldn't be happening."

"How can you be so cruel? Y-you're not the Uzumaki Naruto we once knew!" cried Sakura, with the rest of Naruto's once called 'friends' thinking much the same.

"I am no longer the Uzumaki Naruto you once knew?" asked Naruto. "I'm truly sorry, but he was only an illusion, Sakura-_chan_. The Uzumaki Naruto you knew never existed from the start." At that his smile widened, giving him a predatory look.

"Now, while I don't mind conversing to all you, perhaps you should quiet down so that we may listen to what our proctor has to say about the upcoming match." smiled the blond, before turning to face the arena.

"Will Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara please come down to the arena now," announced Genma, as he saw Gaara appear, but Sasuke had yet to show up, and the Kazekage's youngest was clearly upset.

"Where is my opponent?" said Gaara, as the sight of blood being drawn in the last fight has awakened his own bloodlust, and the red haired boy was not going to be denied.

"Hokage-sama, what do we do? The Uchiha isn't here yet," said the Jounin bodyguard standing beside the Hokage.

"Is it not obvious? You must disqualify Sasuke for being late," said Naruto, as he appeared behind the Jounin, scaring the crap out of everyone in the Kage Booth.

"N-N-Naruto? What are you doing here?" gasped the Sandaime Hokage surprised, as he still couldn't believe the boy had become _this_, and it frightened the old man.

"What? I can't say hello to my most _favorite _person in the entire village?" asked Naruto with a smirk that was most definitely _not_ the friendly smile the Sandaime Hokage remembered.

"That's not it Naruto, but you have to admit this... _change _in you is very much unexpected, and I'm concerned for your well being," explained the Hokage with Naruto just narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Oh really? Were you ever once concerned for my well being when I was young and being beaten by the villagers, even the Shinobi? In many cases, the very Shinobi you assigned to watch over me were also the ones responsible for the attacks, and yet they were never even punished. Now, why would that be?" mused Naruto seeing the old man sweating now with nervousness and the "Kazekage" was looking at them with feigned interest.

"N-Naruto, perhaps this conversation should be discussed in private, and not in front of guests like the Kazekage," stuttered the Sandaime while seeing Naruto's smile grow even further.

"Yes. We will... _talk _to you later Hokage-_sama_. Until then...please proceed with the matches," agreed Naruto before he was gone with a speed the Sandaime couldn't track.

'What was that? That speed was...unnatural.' thought the Sandaime before looking over at the fighter's box to see Naruto sitting there like he had never left.

"Hokage-sama, perhaps the Uchiha's match with my son should be... postponed until the boy arrives?" suggested the "Kazekage" while the Hokage looked over at him.

"No. I can't. Every participant, except the Uchiha has shown up on time for their match, and to show him favor would be frowned upon," said the Hokage though the "Kazekage" would not relent.

"But your own people and the future clients of both our villages wish to see my son fight Uchiha Sasuke. Surely, you won't deprive them of this fight, and my son his happiness," said the "Kazekage" while the Hokage thought it over with Naruto looking back with that same disturbing, calculating face from earlier.

"Very well. Postpone Uchiha Sasuke's match until the end," said the Hokage with the Jounin nodding and relaying the message to Genma.

"If the Uchiha can't show up on time for his demise, then he is not worth my time, and is a disgrace to this already pathetic village," frowned Gaara, as he went back to the fighter's box and watched his brother forfeit the match.

'Saving his strength for the invasion no doubt. Little do they realize that both Suna's and Sound's forces outside the walls have already been eliminated by me,' thought Naruto smiling, knowing he had spent the last few hours before coming here descretly destroying the outside invasion force.

Even he got bored sometime.

"Will Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru please come down for your match," said Genma with Temari leaping down using her fan while Shikamaru groaned.

'I don't want to fight another girl, but I have to prove I'm a man, and fight one at the same time. And even if I win, then I'd have to face Naruto, and given his match, I doubt that I'd win. How troublesome. Maybe I should just forfeit like that Suna guy did,' thought Shikamaru to himself before raising his hand to forfeit his match.

"I forfeit the match! Fighting another girl is _way_ too troublesome." Called out Shikamaru lazily.

"Winner by forfeit: Sabaku no Temari!" said Genma though Temari seemed to get even more ticked off.

"Coward! Come and take your beating like a man!" said Temari, who ran at him with her fan ready to be used like a heavy blunt weapon, and Shikamaru started running for his life in a circle with the Suna girl hot on his heels.

"Awwww! Don't they look so cute together Shika-kun?" said Yoshino seeing her son run for his life.

"She reminds me of you. Only instead of the fan, you used a frying pan, and chased me all over the village," chuckled Shikaku before feeling the iron grip of his wife on his arm and knew he was in trouble.

"Well I had a good reason and I made an honest man out of you," said Yoshino while Shikaku laughed sheepishly while his wife gave him the "Evil Eye" behind the sweet smile.

"That you did honey, that you did. Um...can you stop crushing my arm now? Honey?" asked Shikaku, as he felt her grip lessen, and the look in her eyes told him she was going to hurt him later.

"We'll talk about this later _sweetie_!" said Yoshino while Shikaku started to sweat a little in fear and made a mental note to take a long term mission from the Hokage after this was over to avoid his wife's fury.

Even if his words were true when comparing her to Sabaku no Temari.

"That is enough. You may hurt him later," intervened Naruto, appearing between them and easily catching Temari's strike, while Shikamaru hid behind him.

"Fine! Make no mistake Nara, your ass is mine, and I'm going to tattoo my name on it for good measure when it is," pointed Temari with a death glare.

"Thanks a lot Naruto. Maybe now you'll finally believe me when I say women are scary _and_ troublesome," said Shikamaru after breathing a sigh of relief.

"I heard that!" yelled Temari and Yoshino at the same time.

"How troublesome," said Shikamaru and Shikaku with the latter crying out in pain when his wife hit him in the head with her personal frying pan, which had long since been dubbed 'The Emasculator".

"Next match is Uchiha Sasuke VS Sabaku no Gaara. Please come to the arena floor now to get things underway," said Genma with Gaara appearing a second later while Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

"It would appear that Sasuke is not coming. Please disqualify him," said Naruto upon appearing, while seeing Gaara nod in agreement.

"It's not up to me, you, or Sabaku no Gaara. It's up to Hokage-sama to issue the order for Sasuke be disqualified," said Genma with Naruto frowning.

"The old man is a pathetic wimp. He has less of a spine then a snake," berated Naruto calmly while Genma glared at him.

"Watch it gaki. He's still your Hokage," said Genma while Naruto snorted.

"Not at all. The man is a liar, an abuser, and unworthy of the power the position of Hokage grants him," explained Naruto with Genma frowned further.

"Go back to the fighter's box _Genin_," scowled Genma with Naruto just smirking at him.

"Why, of course. Good luck with your match, Gaara-san," smiled Naruto before instantly vanishing from sight.

In the Kage Booth, the Sandaime Hokage sighed heavily, as everyone waited for Uchiha Sasuke to arrive, and it was making the people restless. The Daimyos and future clientele were getting fed up with waiting for Sasuke to show to the point where they were booing the Leaf for waiting on the boy.

"Hokage-sama, we can't wait any longer," said the Jounin next to the Hokage with the old man sighing.

"I have no choice then. Disqualify him," said the Sandaime Hokage and even Orochimaru under the disguise of being the "Kazekage" knew to ask for some kind of postponement after all of this was pointless.

"Uchiha Sasuke is disqualified. Winner by forfeit is Sabaku no Gaara!" said Genma with the people of the Leaf loudly booing the decision.

"Fools. They boo him now, but if they want to be saved, and he's late...the tune they sing will be quite different," scowled Naruto before Gaara appeared looking angry.

**_"I want to fight,"_** growled Gaara with his KI beginning to leak out.

"Patience Gaara-san. All good things come to those who wait," said Naruto calmly to his fellow Jinchuriki while Gaara just let out a growl of sorts.

"Will...," said Genma, but was interrupted when Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke made their presence known in a flashy entrance.

"Are we late?" said Kakashi lazily.

"Yes actually. In fact, had you been here a little sooner, the Hokage wouldn't be forced to declare Uchiha Sasuke disqualified, and thus make the Leaf look incompetent in front of our future clients," said Genma with Kakashi looking shocked and Sasuke's face showed anger.

"But...what about Sasuke's match with Gaara?" said Kakashi, as he didn't expect this to happen, and had been assured by the Hokage that the boy would participate despite being tardy.

"Ended with Gaara being the winner by disqualification. Hokage-sama postponed your match and then everyone waited for Sasuke to appear. Eventually, the clientele and the Daimyos were getting impatient," said Genma seeing Sasuke scowl before smirking.

"Well I'm here. I bet that loser failed in his fight against Neji," said Sasuke confidently while Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

"Actually Naruto won. Shocked the Hell out of us too with strange powers," said Genma with Sasuke frowning while Kakashi shrugged while thinking it was Kyuubi's Youkai he used.

"I wouldn't praise him too much Genma. Considering the power he used is not really his own," said Kakashi while Sasuke looked up at him with intrest.

"Actually, the power Naruto used isn't what you think it is Kakashi, and you would actually be surprised, if not proud to know the gaki won without it," said Genma while Kakashi just waved him off.

"If you say so," said Kakashi in a bored tone while pulling out his little orange book.

"What about me? I'm here to participate in the finals!" said Sasuke seeing Genma frown at him.

"Not happening. The Hokage declared you are disqualified and you're now out of it," said Genma with Sasuke once again looking livid.

"He can't do this to me! I need to participate in order to advance! Itachi was already way past Chuunin at my age. I need to prove myself!" said Sasuke while Genma shook his head.

"Not today. Go up to the stands. Your teammate is up next," said Genma before Naruto appeared in an instant.

"I believe you heard the proctor Sasuke-_chan_. Go watch from the stands like a good little boy," said Naruto with a smile on his face that told otherwise, while Sasuke sneered at him and Kakashi frowned. The Uchiha, being the arrogant idiot that he was, only seemed to notice the change in his clothes and hair.

"What's with the new look dobe? Trying out for some kind of Hokage wannabe contest? Who do you think you are? Huh? The Yondaime? Ha! Get out of the arena. This is _my_ fight now," said Sasuke before an invisible pressure covered the arena grounds and the Uchiha fell to his knees along with the two Jounin around him. Naruto just looked down at him with a bored expression on his face.

"You foolish little boy. You have neither the right nor the power to command me to leave," said Naruto while seeing Sasuke suffocating and foaming at the mouth under his power.

Another fun little thing that Kyōka Suigetsu taught him. From what he remembered, Aizen himself enjoyed it too.

With that said, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki stopped his power from killing the Uchiha, and waited for Temari to come down to the arena floor. However, upon feeling the incredible power, she wisely decided not to fight, and forfeited her match against him.

Hence why Gaara was now standing in the arena for the third time with a maniacal grin on his face, whilst ignoring the hyperventilating Sasuke struggling to get off the ground.

"You were right Uzumaki Naruto. All good things do come to those who wait. I will now finally get my chance to fight a strong opponent. _You_!" said Gaara while staring at Naruto with the bloodlust coming off of him in waves.

"No you're not. I'm your opponent. Not this loser!" growled Sasuke only to be backhanded in the gut by Naruto and making the Uchiha fall to his knees before violently puking. "Leave before I do more than just make you puke Sasuke-chan," scowled Naruto, as he glanced at Kakashi, who frowned in disapproval of his action, but didn't care, and waited for the Jounin to take Sasuke away before focusing on Gaara.

"Such arrogance. It is insulting to your village," said Gaara with Naruto just smirking at him.

"This is not my village. It _never_ has been. Not once," said Naruto with Gaara raising an eyebrow at him.

"So you would betray them?" asked Gaara seeing Naruto smirk a little bit more.

"I cannot betray those who have already betrayed me," explained Naruto with Gaara smirking right back at him.

"I see. It seems we have more in common than I first thought," said Gaara while the crowd tensed at their words, realizing that these two boys, both hated since their birth, were _not_ the submissive individuals they believed them to be, and could turn on them at any second.

"Yes. This is happening much today. Mist has lost many of their bloodlines from their foolish civil war. Konoha has lost its true strength due to the pride of those in power; the belief they are invincible when in fact... they are mere _lambs_ to the _slaughter_," said Naruto letting out a cold, cruel chuckle that made the people in the stands shiver.

"You are much different then I saw you a month ago Uzumaki Naruto. You surprise me," said Gaara seeing Naruto smirk further.

"I'm afraid that I'm about to do that once more," said Naruto shifting just _a_ _hair_ and Gaara knew it was time to fight and stop talking.

"Ready? Fight!" said Genma before bringing his hand down and leaping away from them in order to give the two more room to fight.

Gaara's sand launched itself at Naruto, who was gone one moment, and reappeared the next 50 feet to the left, and had yet to draw his _Zanpakutō_.

His smirk never left his face.

Gaara frowned at him, and commanded his sand to go after the Kyuubi vessel. Once more, Naruto vanished before reappearing at a different location and once more frustrating Sabaku no Gaara.

'His speed is unreal. It's beyond anything I could ever _dream_ of doing,' thought Rock Lee, as he had just arrived to watch from the stands with Maito Gai, and the two were impressed that the boy no one thought had a chance in Hell of lasting this long was now taking on Suna's most powerful Genin.

"Hold still!" said Gaara, as he kept trying to use his sand against Naruto, but found it was too slow like it had been against Rock Lee, and it seemed the blonde wasn't even trying.

"And be injured by your sand? I think not. 'Bakudo #61: Rikujōkōrō!'" said Naruto pointing at the red haired boy, which covered Gaara in six wide beams of light, and paralyzed his entire being that surprisingly disabled the sand too.

"This...is not..._possible_!" said Gaara finding himself unable to move and being unable to use his sand.

"Much like the Uchiha, you have become arrogant, and believe yourself untouchable with that sand protecting you," said Naruto while Gaara was obviously freaked out by this.

'What kind of Jutsu _is_ that?' thought Orochimaru, as he was almost salivating at the idea of turning Naruto into one of his subordinates, and if he could somehow disable the Kyuubi... his new vessel!

"You have my apologies, Gaara-san. 'Hado #4: Byakurai!'" said Naruto now in front of his enemy, as he just pointed a finger at Gaara, and shot a stream of lightning at the red head's shoulder.

It was the first time in a little over four years since Gaara screamed out in agonizing pain and it made the Suna siblings watching look at Naruto with an intense fear gripping their hearts. The very notion of Gaara being hit had first been considered impossible in their eyes, as well as all of Suna, but then Rock Lee disproved the notion in the Chuunin Exam Prelims. When he nearly defeated the youngest of the Kazekage's children, and now the boy everyone thought didn't have a snowballs chance in Hell had just _shattered_ the very idea of Gaara being invincible no matter what in front of everyone.

"MY BLOOD! THIS IS MY BLOOD!" screamed Gaara in terror, as he looked at the bleeding hole in his shoulder out of the corner of his eye, and then at Naruto with multiple emotions on his face.

"That it is. Now to put an end to this. Again, I am sorry, Gaara-san," smiled Naruto, as he pointed his finger at the red head's forehead, and touched the tattoo with the kanji there for "Love".

However, before Naruto could kill Gaara, an explosion was heard in the Kage Booth, and feathers fell from the sky to indicate a Genjutsu was being used. Naruto easily broke the Genjutsu from his person before freeing Gaara from the light based prison and decided to nip this situation in the bud.

He needed to... _see_ the Hokage.

In a instant, Naruto was gone from the arena floor and on the roof where the Hokage was facing his former prodigal student. Seconds later, a barrier was up, preventing anyone from getting in, or out of the prison the four bodyguards of the Sannin had created. It was clear this plan Orochimaru had set in motion to trap the Sandaime Hokage like this had been taken years of planning and could only been pulled off with inside help.

"Well, will you look at this Sarutobi. We have an unexpected guest," said Orochimaru, as he was looking absolutely ecstatic at the idea of having Naruto on his side against the Sandaime Hokage, and Konoha in general.

"Naruto, you need to find a way out of here," said the Sandaime Hokage, as he saw the blonde smirk at him, and then look at Orochimaru with calculating eyes.

"We meet again Orochimaru. Or rather, for the first time without disguises," said Naruto seeing Orochimaru continue to smirk at him.

"Indeed. The last I saw you boy, it was in the Forest of Death, and you were swatted away like a fly," said Orochimaru while Naruto let out a chuckle of amusement.

"That? What you saw, what you faced, and what you encountered was an illusion designed to occupy everyone's attention, whist I moved discreetly from the shadows," said Naruto seeing Orochimaru falter for a moment and the Sandaime look worried.

"I imagine I'm not the only one that's been deceived. Oh sensei, I can practically see, and feel the spite this boy has for you," said Orochimaru with joy singing clearly in his voice.

"Naruto, I don't know what side you've chosen in this fight, but the Leaf is your home, and should not be considered your enemy," said the Hokage, as he saw scoff, and focus entirely on Orochimaru.

"Side? Please do not be so dramatic. I am neither on the side of the Leaf or Orochimaru's forces. I am on my own side." said Naruto simply, seeing the Hokage frown, as did Orochimaru.

'How disappointing. I was hoping I could turn him against the Hokage during our fight,' thought Orochimaru, as he saw Naruto slowly draw his _Zanpakutō_, and knew the boy was _far _more dangerous than anyone gave him credit for.

"Please tell me Orochimaru, before we begin this little fight to the death, I would like to know just _who_ was your inside man of influence? He was capable of remotely providing information to you of Konoha's patrol routes, and current internal number of defenders within the village. Therefore, he must be quite high up in the chain of command" deduced Naruto seeing the Sannin narrow his eyes at him and the Sandaime's eyes widened realizing that Orochimaru being in the Leaf could only have happened with someone from high on up within the village's infrastructure.

"As if I would give away my informant on the inside," said Orochimaru while Naruto just chuckled further.

"No. I suppose you have _some _intelligence for _not _doing that," admitted Naruto while Orochimaru growled at him.

"Enough! It's time to put an end to this once and for all. 'Summoning: Edo Tensei!'" said Orochimaru, as he began the summoning process of raising three coffins from the ground while the Sandaime tried to block at least _one _of them.

"Bakudo #4: Hainawa!" said Naruto, who surprisingly didn't direct the binding spell at Orochimaru, but at the Sandaime Hokage, and gave the old man a cold look that told him to let the coffins rise.

_All three _of the coffins.

When the coffins came out of the down vertically, the lids to each one fell, and revealed that the bodies of the three past Hokage of the Leaf. However, within moments, the form of each one shattered within each coffin to reveal upon them collapsing to the ground to be just...training dummy bodies? The Sandaime along with Orochimaru gaped when the Forbidden Jutsu had failed to produce the end result _and _the reason behind it being even more shocking. Training dummy bodies were used at the Academy for the more advanced classes. They were mainly used to train Hunter Nin potentials on where to strike key points of the body.

"What? Impossible! I saw my pawns be subdued and put into their coffins myself!" cried Orochimaru, as he turned to Naruto, who freed the Sandaime from his power, and then refocused entirely on the Sannin.

"I told you before Orochimaru, everything you know about me is an illusion, and while you were so busy preparing the Leaf's destruction... _I_ was preparing to _counter _it," said Naruto while flashing back to the memory of his encounter with the two Sound Genin before their capture.

~Flashback-Konoha Hospital~

Naruto had used his _Zanpakutō_'s powers to disguise himself as a simple doctor and sweet talked a nurse that hated the Kyuubi Jinchuriki into letting him see the two for a checkup. After being let in, Naruto saw that the girl, Tsuchi Kin, was unconscious, and the other one by the name of Zaku was awake.

"What's this? A doctor who _actually_ wants to help us? It's a fucking miracle!" said Zaku sarcastically while the "doctor" just smiled a friendly smile before he vanished from sight and then appeared with a sword in hand.

"No. Not help you. _Kill _you," said Naruto before stabbing the boy cleanly through the chest out the back of his body before pulling out.

Quickly using Kyōka Suigetsu's abilities to cover any trace of the body, Naruto had a Shadow Clone Henge into the wounded boy on the bed. After that was done, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki focused on the girl now, who was just waking up, and saw Naruto with the _Zanpakutō_ in hand.

"P-Please don't kill me. I'm sorry for what happened in the Forest of Death," said Kin, as her voice was filled with fear, and was trying to squirm away from Naruto despite being restrained to the bed.

"I know you are sorry my dear, but like Orochimaru, I am in need of your services, and unfortunately... the value of your life is only considered high upon it being taken away," said Naruto walking towards her bed.

"No! I'll run away and never return to the Leaf. I swear!" said Kin, as she saw Naruto shake his head, and actually look sad.

"You are right about one thing my dear... you never will return to the Leaf," said Naruto sadly before he silenced her with a clean stab of his _Zanpakutō_, before repeating the body process again.

After his work was done, Naruto left via a Shunpo, and no one was the wiser to what had happened.

~End Flashback~

The two Shadow Clones had mentally alerted him some time later to when the shadowy figures came to the hospital and took them away to the rendezvous point where Orochimaru was waiting to put them in the coffins with a third person already chosen most likely against his will. When the Shadow Clones were on the ground, Naruto easily switched them with the training dummy bodies, which pulled the illusion of the two Sound Genin basically losing the will to fight back, and the third man being slain killed with a simple silent snap of the neck before swapping him out too.

"You insignificant little _worm_!" seethed Orochimaru.

"That's rather amusing coming from the overgrown one I see before me, especially for your pathetic fear of dying," smiled Naruto with amusement clear in his voice.

"Damn you brat!" said Orochimaru, as he drew the Kusanagi from his mouth, and it glowed dangerously in his hands.

"I assure you that I've heard worse insults," said Naruto calmly, while the Sandaime frowned at them.

"This isn't the time to be casual about this Naruto! His forces are attacking the Leaf and need to be put down! Leave this fight to me," ordered the Sandaime while Naruto just looked over at him for a second and then turn his gaze back over to Orochimaru.

"I'm afraid they've already been slain. _Both_ forces have fallen, and quite easily at that," said Naruto with Orochimaru now looking shocked and angry at him.

"No! That's not possible!" said Orochimaru while the Sandaime looked confused.

"Both?" said the Sandaime before hearing Naruto's amused chuckle.

"Sunagakure chose to ally with Orochimaru in order to weaken the Leaf with the desire to regain their former glory after learning Konoha's own alliance with them was bleeding their village dry. Something you had hand in when it came to the negotiations, isn't that right Hokage-s_ama_,?" intoned Naruto while seeing the Sandaime grimace.

"Don't deny it Sarutobi-sensei. The Kazekage didn't when voicing his displeasure to me on his reasons for joining my side. You helped make Konoha a big target. A fat _pig_ that needed to be gutted," said Orochimaru, as he saw the Sandaime scowl, and then summon Enma the Monkey King before turning into a giant staff.

"As if you wouldn't in my place," countered the Sandaime seeing Orochimaru smile at him.

"True enough. Still, I would have made sure such spiteful people in my alliances knew better then to cross me, and have special _measures _be put in place in the event they did. Something you did not. How else can you explain being caught unaware of Suna's betrayal? Or the Kyuubi Jinchuriki here not afraid to kill us both on this very roof?" said Orochimaru, as he saw Naruto's smirk grow, and the Sandaime scowl.

"Naruto wouldn't do that. I'm a Grandfather to him. I always was!" said the Sandaime while Naruto scoffed.

"A Grandfather does not keep secrets, old man. You kept quite a few of them despite what my Mother wanted. My Godparents were denied the knowledge of my existence while at the same time, my status as a Jinchuriki was made known to the public, and I became the most hated person in the village. Why as my so called Grandfather would you do that?" asked Naruto before turning fully to face the old Kage.

"Naruto, you must understand that not everything is that simple, and we must do what is right even if those that the decision wrong people, even those who are severely hurt by it," said the Sandaime while the boy just looked at him with those eyes that held no warmth in them.

"There is nothing right about what you did, old man. All your actions caused was allowing the village to channel all their hate and pain at one person. Me. You could have kept this information from the people and I could have lived a life without their hatred," said Naruto seeing the Sandaime scowl further at him.

"The people could not have their hatred consume them from within. They needed an outlet!" explained the Sandaime before seeing the boy looking angry at his choice of words.

"So that's it? That's all I was? An outlet? _That's_ your reason? You did it for _them_? The fools here in the village may regard you as something great, but we both know that was a long time ago, and that you are now nothing more than a _spineless_ _old_ _man_!" hissed Naruto before a sword pierced his back. Naruto looked down in shock to see it was the Kusanagi with Orochimaru's hands on the hilt.

"You should know better than to take your eyes off a snake little _boy_!" said Orochimaru.

Naruto turned his head slightly and gazed at him.

**"Shatter: Kyōka Suigetsu!"** smirked Naruto with his form shattering into hundreds of pieces, much like glass, and his _Zanpakutō_ was sticking out behind Orochimaru through his skull.

"Orochimaru-sama!" screamed the four bodyguards at the same time in shock.

"When killing a snake, one should always _stab_ the head, and kill the brain all together. It is a much safer way of exterminating pests," said Naruto before pulling the blade of his weapon out and the form of Orochimaru fell to the ground.

Very much dead.

"Run!" yelled the red haired girl, as the barrier went down, and the Sound Four took off before they could be pursued by the ANBU.

"And now to deal with you, old man," said Naruto coolly while turning around to face the Sandaime, but was now surrounded by ANBU, and there weapons were drawn.

"Demon traitor!" said the ANBU Captain with a bird mask on.

"Says one pathetic Shinobi who refuses to honor the Yondaime's dying wish to treat me like a hero for holding the Kyuubi within my body," said Naruto making the ANBU Captain bristle with anger.

"How dare you mention the Yondaime Hokage!" yelled the ANBU Captain, who moved to take the boy down, and the others following.

"No! Stop!" said the Sandaime, but they failed to listen, and Naruto just smirked at them.

"Hado #58: Tenran!" said Naruto before spinning his extended right hand, unleashing a widening tornado that sent the ANBU flying while the Sandaime struggled to keep his feet on the roof.

"Naruto, I'm sorry you hate me, but you _must _understand that everything I've ever done has been for the benefit of the village, and I took no pleasure in your suffering," said the Sandaime Hokage seeing the boy frown.

"You know, if there's one thing that I hate above all else, it's liars." said Naruto curtly.

"Lie? What do you mean?" Sarutobi looked confused.

"You can drop your act now, old man. I know that you were the one that always organized the crowds of villagers and Shinobi to attack me when I was a child. You even provided them with maps showing them where I'd be at what times. You wanted me to trust only you by having you the only person that I could turn to." spat the blond.

"W-what? H-how… How do you know?" asked the shocked Hokage.

"How? It was rather simple. Using Kyōka Suigetsu, I easily hid myself while searching your private offices. I must admit, I was rather disappointed with how poorly you hid your private journals." At this, he once again smiled. "Who would have guessed that your kind, grandfatherly act was all faked. The only thing that you ever wanted out of me was a mindless weapon to serve you!"

"It had to be done, Naruto. The Leaf needed a weapon after losing so many Shinobi to the Kyuubi attack! Besides, the leaf couldn't afford to look weak. We needed an obedient weapon!"

"Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku!" snarled Naruto, making a thick, golden rope wrap around the Sandaime in an instant while Enma was let go in the process, and the Monkey King transformed into his normal animal form.

_**"Release Sarutobi, you little brat!"**_ snarled Enma, only to be somehow stabbed from behind, despite Naruto still being in front of him, being sent back injured to the Summoning World.

"Now old man, you and I will have a little _talk_," sweetly smiled Naruto before grabbing the old man by the throat and squeezing. Hard.

"Naruto! Release sensei right now!" yelled Jiraiya as he appeared, as he wasn't sure what happened to the boy, but it was not something the Sannin liked, and it was making him extremely uneasy.

"Just why should I? He deprived me of a life. Did you know that the man lied to you and my Godmother? That the two of you were meant to raise me after the death of my parents?" asked Naruto seeing Jiraiya not look the least bit surprised.

"Of course I knew. It wasn't hard to figure out that within a few months we had been lied to by sensei," said Jiraiya seeing Naruto's eyes narrow at him.

"And yet you didn't fight him over my situation. Why?" asked Naruto seeing the Sannin look away.

"Because sensei was right in me not being able to take care of you. I had a spy network to run, maintain, and make sure the Leaf was protected," said Jiraiya seeing Naruto's grip on the old man not lessen in the slightest.

"And my Godmother? Why not tell her?" asked Naruto simply.

"W-what?" said Jiraiya before his face went pale when the boy's _Zanpakutō_ smoothly slid into the old Kage's stomach.

"This is not a lethal strike, but it will kill him within the hour if he does not receive medical treatment soon, and unless you give me an honest answer, I'll stab him again for every lie that you tell." said Naruto coldly.

"All right! All right! I didn't tell Tsunade because sensei made me promise not to tell her! He said she'd take you out of the village and thus the plan to ensure your loyalty to the Leaf would be ruined. That you would have more loyalty for her over the village because Tsunade would protect you from the village's hate!" said Jiraiya while Naruto glared at him and then the glare intensified when the boy looked at the Hokage.

"So I thought. _Die_ old man. 'Hado #4: Byakurai!'" hissed Naruto, placing his right finger on the Sandaime's head, unleashing a powerful stream of lightning through it to cause a painful and messy death.

**"NOOOO!"** screamed Jiraiya, as he saw the old Kage be released from the strange binding power Naruto used on him, and fell onto the rooftop dead.

"And now, it's time for me to depart," said Naruto curtly before he turned around to leave, but Jiraiya leaped in front of him, and he looked murderous.

"Don't move Naruto. You are under arrest for the murder of the Sandaime Hokage," said Jiraiya while Naruto just smirked at him.

"I suppose that is only to be expected. You have my pity. There is no such thing as 'truth' or 'lies' in this world; there never has been. There are only plain, hard facts. And yet, all beings who exist in this world take only those 'facts' that are convenient to them, and take them to be the 'truth'. They do so because they know no other way to live. However, for those powerless beings that make up the majority of this world it is those 'facts' that are inconvenient for their own self-affirmation that make up the real 'truth'. In other words, my actions were justified. I killed a traitor to my family. A family that you _also_ betrayed as well," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya flinch at his words.

"I'm sorry for that Naruto, but it doesn't excuse you from killing the Sandaime Hokage!" said Jiraiya while Naruto smirked at him.

"Says a man who was never attacked by a mob that tried to cut you up with broken sake bottles, and try to rip your guts out while laughing all the while," countered Naruto.

"That doesn't matter! What happened to you in the past doesn't justify you killing sensei, you traitor!" yelled Jiraiya.

"You would do well to remember this Jiraiya. Betrayal that one can see is trivial. What is truly terrifying is when betrayal is unexpected. As for your opinions, I'm afraid _that_ is where our beliefs are different from one another, _Ero-Sennin_," said Naruto before he was gone in a blur and Jiraiya cursed under his breath.

He failed to see two people smirking from their respective locations and vanishing from sight to meet up with the boy.

(Outside the village)

"Is it time Naruto-sama?" asked a feminine voice from a shadowy figure wearing a Hunter Nin mask.

"Yes it is, Haku-chan. Stage one is complete. Where are Anko-chan and Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto before turning his head and saw the white-clad girls appear quickly a few feet from his right, and then kneel.

"We are here Naruto-sama," said Hinata, as she had also thrown away her own illusion that Naruto had helped cast over the village in seeing her being this _weak_ shy girl, who lost to Neji badly in the Chuunin Exams.

Naruto had approached her 2 1/2 years ago, appearing in an instant like manner, which had scared the girl, and had to put a hand on her mouth to stop any kind of scream. She had been shy and weak then, as the illusion past that time had made her out to be, but after Naruto had kindly offered to train the Hyuuga girl to get stronger, she had quickly changed. Hinata, of course, couldn't refuse, and during those long years her loyalty shifted from Konoha and the Hyuuga Clan, to Naruto within question.

The form Neji had fought in the Chuunin Exam Prelims was an illusion overlapped with a shadow Clone which Naruto had cast using the power of his _Zanpakutō_ to fool everyone, and thus began the Hyuuga girl's secret training. While everyone in her clan demeaned the illusion, fooled by the power of Naruto's _Zanpakutō_, the _real_ Hyuuga Hinata was getting stronger, and learning to fight with a modified Gentle Fist whist using her flexibility to its fullest potential.

"How is Zabuza-san handling things in Whirlpool?" asked Naruto when he turned to look at Haku.

"He hates the paperwork," said Haku with a smile appearing on her lips behind the mask.

"I suspected he would," said Naruto with a smile on his face.

In the past two years, Naruto had easily snuck out of the village many times, gathering forces of his own in secret, and having them converge to his currently hidden Whirlpool. A haven where the clans from Mist, who had escaped the purges had fled to that location for safety, as well as various outcasts from the entire shinobi continent, civilians, many missing-nin, even encountering Zabuza and Haku during the recruiting process. When the two met team 7 a few years later, on the incomplete bridge in Wave, the Konoha Shinobi naively believed that Zabuza and Haku had been slain there. When everyone left after the burial, Naruto dispelled the illusion, and laughed in amusement at the stupidity of his so called 'team'. Although Zabuza acted on Naruto's behalf while he was gone, the young Uzumaki was the true Uzukage of the new Whirlpool.

"And how is our spy within the Akatsuki faring?" asked Naruto, as while not vital to his plans, he would prefer that his spy remain... well, hidden.

"Our spy reports success. According to our spy, the Akatsuki shall shortly begin to hunt down the Jinchuriki to awaken the Jūbi, execute the Moon's Eye Plan, and conquer this world via the permanent Genjutsu. As for Madara, who currently is using the alias 'Tobi', I'm afraid that our spy isn't able to get close enough to confirm your suspicions of him," explained Haku.

Naruto frowned for a moment, but it passed quickly. "That's fine. It makes no difference to our plans if the masked one truly is Madara Uchiha or not. And if our spy will not be able to eliminate him, then I will simply have to take care of the masked man myself," stated the blond. "Now, we have some rather important business to attend to in Sound. Knowing Orochimaru, he'll have a nice little treasure trove of people and devices that we can appropriate back to Whirlpool," said Naruto smiling at them before they were all gone in an instant.

"It should certainly be interesting to see what the snake-teme has back home has stored there. Though we may want to hurry since my old sensei's butt buddy is most likely heading back there too," said Anko, as she had joined the gaki around the same time Hinata did, but under different circumstances and reasons then the Hyuuga girl.

Naruto had found a drunk Anko being held down by a group of Jounin, who had felt the only way she could repent for her sensei's betrayal in their eyes was through her body, and being their personal toy for the day. As one could imagine, Anko didn't want to, but the Jounin around her had already told the woman she didn't have a choice, and that the Hokage wasn't going to save her. The Leader of the group was so into his rant, he had no idea that while getting ready to take the woman against her will, Naruto had used the power of his Kyōka Suigetsu, and fooled him into thinking she was helpless. When the Leader had his pants around his ankles, it was then that Naruto dispelled the illusion.

In reality, the group of Jounin around Anko had been slain brutally all around her, and the woman herself was free... with a kunai in hand... with a smirk on her face.

The man soon had the world's most painful and cheapest way to have a sex change before being turned into a corpse with Anko being a key spy for Naruto regarding certain parts of the Leaf's inner workings. Now with Orochimaru dead, the woman had no further need to stay in the village, and was going along with Naruto to Whirlpool, just like he promised.

As simple as that.

"Oh, before I forget Anko-chan, I took this from Orochimaru. And since he won't need it anymore, I felt that it should go to you," said Naruto, as he threw the Kusanagi underhanded to Anko, and saw the woman catch it while examining the weapon.

Back in Whirlpool, Naruto had previously assembled a special elite force, all of which he had used a portion of his powers to grant them some select Shinigami/hollow powers, even though he routinely stressed the importance of maintaining all of their fighting abilities. Although the blond reserved the gift of power to only those he trusted explicitly, he had sparingly decided to allow Anko at least _some_ chance of at least becoming stronger. After all, It wouldn't do to have weak subordinates. Of course, she was still nowhere as strong as even the weakest member of his _Nueva Espada_.

**_~AN: Not a very original name, but I was drawing a blank otherwise. Sorry!~_**

Although it wasn't in Naruto's nature to truly trust anyone other than himself, he had, with caution, placed a measure of his faith into his comrades, although the few close to his heart, such as the Hōgyoku, Kurama, Kyōka Suigetsu, and a select few of his Espada he trusted a good deal more.

Not that they needed to be told that.

"Thank you Naruto-sama." said Anko, as she slid the _Zanpakutō_ into her waist sash.

"Now where?" questioned Hinata.

"Off to Whirlpool. To our one true home" At the word _home_, Naruto gave a rare, _genuine_ smile.

The group then departed.

**_~AN: Just in case you didn't get it from the brief sentence earlier, Anko is dressed in Gin's Arrancar outfit, while Hinata is dressed in a Arrancar variation of Soifon's uniform.~_**


	2. Author's Notice NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys, Darkness's Messenger here! Sorry, this isn't the next chapter yet. This is just a notice for those of you who have read my first chapter. Immediately after I published the first chapter of Naruto: Kyōka Suigetsu Reborn, I noticed that I had a HUGE flood of favorites and watches, both in the story and on my account. It's not that I'm not grateful, I am, and it's just that I can't keep up with the flood of messages in my email account. :D I also noticed that I only have two or so reviews so far, compared to the 30 or so favorites. Guys, please, don't be shy to comment. Whether it be positive or negative feedback, either way, I appreciate it. It just shows me that you're being truthful. Besides, if anyone does have any negative feedback, then I can follow their ideas to change the story so that more people like it. Also, I am open to ideas/suggestions, even though I have a pretty good idea of where this story's gonna go. So, basically, that's all I have to say. Remember, comments of all kind are always appreciated. Have a happy Halloween! -VanitasX-Blade

Edit: To all of you asking me to continue this story, I have some news for all of you: I have absolutely every intention of continuing and finishing this story. I plan on seeing it through until the very end. As to why I haven't added on another chapter, that would be because I have been extreemly busy with outside work of my own, as well as some family issues that took precedence over the story. Nevertheless, my family issues are now behind me, and as for my wrok, I have a break coming up shortly, so expect a chapter update in the next while or so. To all of my readers, thank you for your support and attention, and I hope that you have a happy holidays!

Edit: Sorry for the inactivity guys, but I do have a legitimate excuse this time. I have about 3/4 of the next chapter typed up and saved to my laptop, and it's almost as long as chapter 1. However, I still need to finish typing it, then I need to beta it to revise all my screw ups. And finally, I need to wait for my laptop to get back from the computer repair shop, since a little while ago it fell and the screen, as well as some of the internal parts are being fixed/replaced. I'm updating this on a different computer, so no, I can't finish the next chapter for a little while longer. But yes, I have absolutely no intention of abandoning this story, and I promise that I'll post my next chapter once I get everything all worked out. So thank you for your patience, and I hope you all have a nice day.


End file.
